narutochroniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Second Battle of London
The Second Battle of London is a conflict between the Soldaten Rebels and the members of the London Blitzleute. The battle takes place during the Battle Against the Blitzleute, and it is the final battle of the Soldaten Rebels against the London Blitzleute. As a result of the actions of the Blitzleute, the Soldaten Rebels become wanted fugitives in nations across Europe for the destruction suffered by London in the First Battle of London. Prelude After recovering from injuries sustained during the First Battle of London, the Soldaten Rebels split up to resume their search for the members of the London Blitzleute. Daniel Heinrich accompanies Matt Withau and Eva Ferguson to search for Kurt Leberecht and Arthur Benedict, as well as explore the city of London. While exploring, the trio comes to a city square where they see a large television screen displaying news reports covering the battle that had taken place the day before. The news footage covers the severe damage that had been dealt all over the city, including to the London Tower Bridge. The camera then shows the damage caused by Arthur Benedict's Großnichtsfeuer. As Matt, Daniel, and Eva all watch, the people of London at large are addressed by Kurt Leberecht. All attention turns to Kurt, standing on a rooftop surrounding the square. Kurt introduces himself to the people of London and comments on the destruction that the city suffered due to the previous battle. Kurt states that he and the Blitzleute strive to eliminate the people who destroyed London, and he then points out Matt, Daniel, and Eva in the crowd and accuses them of being responsible for the destruction. The three Rebels stand flabbergasted at Kurt's words, and as the Londoners around them begin to realize what Kurt is saying, they start turning on the Rebels and surrounding them. At the same time, the large screen shows footage of the Blitzleute in multiple cities across Europe also accusing the Rebels of being responsible of the destruction in London. Matt and Daniel try to avoid confrontation with the Londoners, and as Daniel keeps his priorities on protecting Eva, he states that if Matt feels he can fight Kurt and Arthur at the same time, to go ahead. Battle Matt immediately complies and uses Flight Jutsu to charge Kurt and Arthur, who evade using Schnell. As Matt comes to a halt, he is hit with Arthur's Nichtsfeuer and falls off the destroyed roof and onto the ground. Matt recovers with multiple injuries, and as Kurt and Arthur remain airborne with Stehen, Londoners surround Matt and attack him with knives and large tree branches. Matt uses Flight Jutsu to escape them and attacks Kurt and Arthur once again, and as they back off Matt fires Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu at them. As they both evade the technique, Matt flies at Kurt with a kunai, and Kurt counters his attack with Eisschwert. The two exchange attacks, and Kurt knocks Matt back before coming over him and hitting him from above with his ice sword, knocking him down towards the ground. Matt balances himself out in the air before getting hit with Nichtsfeuer. Matt uses his enhanced speed to attack Arthur from behind, grazing the Blitzleute with his kunai. As Arthur turns to face Matt, Kurt fires Eisschießen at Matt who evades them all before returning fire with Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu. Kurt evades with Schnell and fires Eisschießen at Matt in return, and as Matt attempts to avoid the ice shards, he is injured by one of them before flying down to the ground. As soon as Matt levels out in the air, Arthur attacks with Nichtsfeuer, however Matt evades it. Matt then attacks Arthur with Rasengan, hitting him directly and sending him crashing into the ground. The Londoners are horrified at this, and Matt irately exclaims that Arthur is not the one who will protect them. The Londoners disbelieve him, stating that he and the Rebels destroyed London. Matt states that this was in an effort to defeat the Blitzleute, who is the real threat. Matt is then impaled in the shoulder by a shard of ice and driven into the ground. Matt pulls the ice shard out, causing a copious amount of blood loss, but he begins healing the injury with Ninja Art: Palm Healing Jutsu. Kurt tells the Londoners not to listen to Matt and the Rebels, as they will destroy London without the aid of the Blitzleute. Daniel thinks to himself about how impressionable the people of London are, and that if the battle prolongs they will have to deal with European authorities. Kurt asks for aid by the people of London, and he is then hit by a fire-kunai from Matt, who tells him to shut his mouth. Kurt pleads for assistance from the Londoners, stating that he doesn't want to die. Daniel tries to attack Kurt before the Blitzleute commander can continue, but he is stopped by a citizen who tries to attack him. Daniel firmly tells the man to back off, and when the man refuses, Daniel escapes to join Matt in the battle. Matt is armed with a kunai, and Kurt forms a second Eisschwert in conjunction with his first. Matt attacks with Fire Style: Nova Flame Jutsu, but as Kurt evades the attack, Matt is hit with a rock by the Londoners witnessing the fight. The other citizens start throwing rocks as well, and as Matt evades them, he gradually becomes more and more aggravated. He then fires Fire Style: Dragon Flame Jutsu at Kurt, who evades it and causes it to deal extensive damage to a building. Several citizens run from the destruction as Matt laments his recklessness, and Kurt appears behind him with Schnell ready to attack him with his Eisschwert. A surge of water then erupts between them, separating them both as Benjamin Karsten arrives using Wasserwaschen. Kurt tries to evade Benjamin's technique, but he is caught offguard by a second surge of water that brings him into the first. The two water masses combine into one and eject Kurt into the air, where Helene Diethelm attacks him with Tollen Körperteile, driving him down and into the ground. Helene keeps Kurt pinned on the ground, and she berates him for falsely accusing the Rebels of being responsible for the destruction of London in order to garner the support of the citizens. She states that she hopes Johann Ferguson is watching, and she makes one final strike on Kurt with all of her power, destroying the ground under them and killing the London Blitzleute Commander. Aftermath As Helene looks down at Kurt, London news crews film the scene while witnesses look on in horror. Helene sees them all looking at the Rebels in fear, and she begins to despair. Daniel puts a consoling hand on her shoulder, stating that they need to leave. Helene agrees, and the Rebels and Matt all retreat from the scene. They return to their cargo jet and begin the flight to Paris to confront the Blitzleute residing there. Category:Battle